Alone and Empty
by Kitsune Swift
Summary: Life's so unfair, and not much can help... Romy fluff! A continuation of this is called Alone in the Snow.


A/N – Hey all! I'm back in Evo! Sorry, that was kinda dumb... Any way, I finally have a plot that seems ok to me! My first one shot fic! I'm so happy! Please R&R...

Quick note – I'm not quite good at accents... So if I botch it up, tell me, I'll make it better in the future.

-/1-

Rogue felt terrible. She always felt empty during Christmas. No matter what, this time of year never did anything for her.

Every one was of in their own little worlds. It seemed as if they had been grouped up and had no room for one more person.

A white strand fell in her eyes. She truly was a rogue. With out the ability to touch, her gothic attitude and style, her odd brown and white hair...

'Ah need to go for a walk..." she thought as Kurt finally did what he'd told her he would do weeks ago. He finally kissed Kitty under the mistletoe. Course he ported away before he blushed too hard.

"Rogue! Kurt just kissed Kitty!"

"Ah know Jubilee, Ah saw it," but Rogue was talking to air as Jubilee had returned to her conversation with Amara. Rogue sighed and stood up. 'Now's as good a time as any.'

Outside, Rogue felt even more alone, and cold. Snowflakes were falling quietly, knowing and not rejecting their power to make things frozen and beautiful.

As Rogue walked along the sidewalk, she felt her cheek grow damp and warm. Reaching up, she realized that the cold had numbed her, and allowed her mask to slip, causing tears to flow. And she didn't do anything to stop them.

Further on she went, lost in her dying dreams and poisoned thoughts, until she saw a man and a woman sitting on the curb.

The man had his head in his hands, and was sobbing quietly. The woman, most likely his wife, had her arms around him and was whispering in his ear.

As Rogue took in the scene, she knew what had happened. She sent them her prayers. 'Poor people, and on Christmas Eve...'

Rogue looked down, then back at the couple.

'Life is so cruel.'

Deciding to give them some privacy, she kept walking. Her tears, after disappearing out of respect, had returned with a vengeance.

As she was contemplating turning back, a scent reached her. 'Ah shoulda stayed for some food before Ah came out here...' Rogue looked in the restaurant.

Couples were everywhere. No matter where she looked, she only found couples. 'Ah'd make a fool of myself in there...'

"Bonsuer chere," a familiar voice innocently said.

"Great. You're just what Ah need Swamp Rat."

"Aw... Remy only say hi chere... No need for sarcasm..."

"Go away."

"Non, Remy be needin company."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "So find someone else."

"Non, Remy wan de company of de Rogue."

"Find a different Rogue Swamp Rat," Rogue stated, looking toward the guy who had bothered her.

When she observed him closer, something about him seemed different. His red on black eyes were tired; the red was dull and almost vacant.

"Ya don wan my company? S understandable. Well, see ya round chere," Remy stated, looking crestfallen as he started walking.

Rogue was stunned. She had actually gotten the annoying Swamp Rat to leave her alone? 'Why am Ah not happy?'

After a minute of thinking, she made up her mind and ran after him.

"Swamp Rat!" she could stand him just this once.

"Chere? Was wrong?" Remy asked, noticing his belle was crying softly.

Rogue sniffed, partly due to the cold. 'What the hell, its Christmas Eve.'

Remy blinked in surprise. He was holding the untouchable! And she was letting him! Infact, she had put herself in his arms, willingly!

"Chere! Tell Remy was wrong."

"Ah'm not havin a good night Swamp Rat..."

"Well, how bou Remy try to help? Hungry?" Rogue nodded as her stomach growled in assent.

"Les go get some t'ing," he said with a smile.

Remy led Rogue back to the restaurant and brought her to a table, remembering to pull the chair for her.

"So, chere, why arn' you wid your friens?"

"Ah wanted ta go for a walk. Ah hate this time a year!"

Remy frowned, "Chere, dis be de bes' time o de year. Ask any one."

"Not for meh."

Why no' chere?"

"Nevah a place for meh."

"Der is now."

Rogue looked up. She noticed the seriousness in his tone, and found it in his eyes as well. 'The cocky Cajun? Serious? What's the world coming to?'

"Thanks Swamp Rat, that means a lot."

"It open when ever you need a place chere, Remy be open for you any time. If not, he make time."

"Thankyou. Ah don't know what ta say..."

"Den don'," Rogue smiled, causing the Cajun to smile as well.

A few hours later, Rogue glanced at the clock. "Oh mah god! Ah gotta go, mah friends'll be worried..."

Remy gave a small smile. "Den de belle Rogue mus' go."

"Ya... Thanks Swamp Rat, Ah actually had a good time..."

"'member what Remy said, he always enjoy de company of de Rogue," as he said this, the Cajun reached into his coat and pulled out a black box and gave it to her.

"Swamp Rat... Thank ya..."

"Hope de Rogue likes it. Pro'lly de only t'ing Remy hadn't stole. Merry Christmas Mon Chere."

"Merry Christmas... Remy."

---

The next morning, Rogue woke to Kitty, Kurt, and many others singing 'Santa Clause Lane' as loud and off key as they could.

Thirty minutes later, presents had been unwrapped, and Rogue carried her stash upstairs after Kitty yelled, "Next year lets do Secret Santa!"

Rogue looked at the small, harmless box resting on her bedside table. Her mind filled with memories of the night before. 'Feels like a life time ago...'

Carefully opening it, she noticed a small note. As she read it, she allowed a grin to appear on her face.

Bonsuer chere.

Merry Christmas, hope you like it... Oh, I didn't steal it. I have the receipt to prove it. Just ask, and I give it to you. Why are you still reading this?

Gambit

"Swamp Rat..." was all Rogue got out before she carefully removed the tissue surrounding her prize.

She gasped. What lay inside was a beautiful, most likely very expensive, bracelet.

It was a silver chain bearing three types of gems, ruby, emerald, and onyx. Rogue hadn't seen a gem them this big, let alone this many...

In total there were eight gems. Two rubies and emeralds, and four onyxes. Rogue was to stunned to say anything but 'wow' for a good five minutes.

Kitty came in wondering why Rogue was up here, and also, looking for her Walkman, when she caught sight of the item.

"Wow! Like, that's beautiful! Who gave it to you?"

"A guy who really isn't as bad as he seems," Rogue answered as she put the item on.

'Merry Christmas Swamp Rat.'

Once that thought had crossed her mind, Rogue could have sworn she heard the wind say, "It's about time."


End file.
